Gōsuto Sentai Tatariger
by The Master of Chaos
Summary: After the Gokaigers left Earth, an ancient empire rose up and started conquering the universe. With a mysterious new team of Super Sentai teamed up with the Gokaigers, will they stand a chance against the Raizon empire? Rated T for Marvelous' and the others language.
1. The rise of evil

**MoC: Hello, for those of you who know me, it's good to see you, for those who don't, I'm Master of Chaos. I have decided to make a Super Sentai story. Those that do not know about Super Sentai, look it up. It is essentially the Japanese version of Power Rangers.**

* * *

A lone figure is running down a cold metal corridor, behind him is part of the remnants of the Zangyack, an evil space empire that was recently taken down by a legendary band of space pirates, they call themselves the Gokaigers.

"Find him! Don't let him get away!" A voice boomed from behind him.

_"Damn, I better get moving." _The figure says to himself as he turns the corner only for an explosion go off right in front of him throwing him against the wall. When the smoke clears, the figure is looking into a set of menacing, dark purple eyes.

"At last, we have found you, give it to us." The creature says.

"Never Garzoul!" The figure replies.

Garzoul grunts. "So be it, take him." A bunch of strange, purple and blue humanoid creatures charge at him. The figure flips over one of them while drawing a strange black sword. He starts slashing the creatures up but gets blasted in the back by Garzoul. As he collapses the last thing he hears is Garzoul saying. "Destroy the Zangyack and take this ship in the name of the Raizon!" The last thought that runs through the figure's mind as he fades into unconsciousness is _"I have failed"._

* * *

**MoC: Okay, now, to clear a few things up. No, Garzoul is not the voice. Also, I do not own Super Sentai. *whispers* Wish I did...**

**Garzoul: Review or the Raizon will come and obliterate you puny humans!**


	2. The Raizon Empire

**MoC: Hey guys, I'm back.**

**Gai: Hey!**

**Joe: Master of Chaos owns nothing.**

**Marvelous: Let's make this showy.**

* * *

As a magnificent red ship sails through space, one might wonder who the crew is that commands this mighty vessel. It is the crew of Captain Marvelous: Leader of the Gokaigers. They are currently on a mission leading them to the Zangyack home world.

"Marvelous, what do you think we'll encounter on our way to the Zangyack home world?" The ship's engineer and cook Don Dogoier: known by his fellow crew members as Doc, asked.

"We're bound to encounter some remnants of the Zangyack Empire, but it won't be too much of a challenge." Joe Gibken: First officer of the ship and better known as Joe replied.

"Don't get too cocky Joe, we don't have the other Super Sentai's powers anymore, remember." The lookout of the crew: Luka Millfy better known as Luka reminded.

"Luka, go take over for Gai on lookout duty." Marvelous says.

"Aye aye captain." Luka remarks as she makes her way up to the crow's nest.

Up in the crow's nest Gai Ikari, better known as Gai, was busy keeping an eye out for any spaceships.

"Gai! Marvelous told me to take over." Luka says as she climbs into the crow's nest.

"Okay Luka, I'll go see if Doc needs any help." Gai says as he rushes off.

Suddenly, the ship came under heavy fire.

"What the hell!" Marvelous shouts as the ship lurches.

"Guys! It's the Zangyack!" Navi, their navigator and robotic bird shouts.

"Zangyack?!" Ahim de Famille, better known as Ahim, asks.

"Let's go." Joe says as they charge their ship at the Zangyack vessel.

When they board the vessel they look around and see nothing there.

"Where are the Zangyack?" Gai asks.

"Don't know." Marvelous states as they start exploring. When they arrive at the control room they find a creature hunched over the controls. The creature has black and purple skin with gold spikes running along its body. As Marvelous approached he slowly drew his Gokai Gun.

"I have been expecting you, Captain Marvelous." The creature says.

Marvelous stops in his tracks. "Who are you?"

The creature laughs maniacally. "I am your worst nightmare. I am Garzoul, head commander of the Raizon Empire's special forces."

Marvelous and the others pull out their weapons and starts attacking Garzoul. Garzoul parries and deflects each attack with ease.

"Impossible, nobody is that skilled." Joe says.

"Now, my turn!" Garzoul blasts them with a giant wave of energy, knocking them to the ground.

"Y-you bastard." Marvelous says as he and his crew fall unconscious.

"Lock them in the brig." Garzoul orders as his minions come in and carry the pirates away.

When Marvelous regained consciousness he felt very groggy.

"Fooooooood…." Marvelous groans.

"Hey guys, he's okay." Doc says as Marvelous sits up.

"W-what happened?" Marvelous asks as he holds his head.

"I'll tell you what happened; you guys are now prisoners of the Raizon."

The crew turns and looks at a dark corner. "Who are you, and how did you get here?" Joe asks.

A bloody figure crawls into the dim light. "I am Ghost Watcher; I was attempting to steal some important information from the Zangyack when the Raizon showed up."

"Who are the Raizon?" Ahim asked.

Ghost shudders. "They are a terrifying race, long believed to have been wiped out millennia ago, would you care to hear the tale?"

"Of course." Ahim and Gai sit down next to him.

"Long ago, the universe was split up into two empires, the Raizon Empire, and the Sentai Empire. These two powerful empires had always cooperated with each other until Emperor Slaycraze took power. He lead the Raizon army and started viciously attacking planets within the Sentai Empire. Emperor Ulesas was forced to have the empire's greatest sorcerers come together and grant legendary powers to seven brave individuals. They became known as the Ultimate Enemy Task Force Royal Man. They obtained legendary creatures and skills so they could combat the Raizon. After a long and difficult journey they fought the Raizon and defeated them, sealing them away forever." Ghost says.

"So why are they back?" Marvelous asks.

"The seal was broken, the spirits of the Raizon were too powerful to be held back anymore, it happened recently when a great surge of power coursed through the universe." Ghost explains.

"Do you think it was us?" Doc asks Marvelous.

"Don't know." Marvelous turns around.

"Listen, I need to get back to my ship, it's in the spare hanger." Ghost says as he gets up.

"In case you didn't know, we're trapped in here." Luka points out.

"I don't care; I have to get back to my ship and my base." Ghost says as he starts walking but falls.

Ahim catches him. "How do you expect to return to your ship in this condition?"

"I've been through worse." Ghost replies.

"Listen, I don't care if you've been through worse, you need medical attention, Doc, if we bring him to the Galleon can you help him?" Ahim asks.

"I think I can, but we'll need our weapons first." Doc replies.

"Leave that to me." Ghost says.

"You have a plan?" Marvelous asks.

"Hell yeah." Ghost replies.

* * *

**MoC: Oh, cliffhanger.**

**Ghost: What do you guys think?**

**Gai: Tell us in a review, of favorite, or follow.**

**Marvelous: Was it showy enough?**


	3. Tatari time!

**MoC: Hey, I'm back.**

**Marvelous: Where's the food?**

**Gai: Enjoy!**

**Joe: MoC owns nothing.**

* * *

"Okay, are we all agreed on the plan?" Ghost asks.

"Yes, just one problem, we're still inside the cell." Marvelous says.

Ghost stands up and walks to the bars. "No problem." Ghost's hands start glowing as he spreads the bars apart. Gai's eyes nearly flew out of his head. "Holy!"

Marvelous smirks. "Interesting."

"Let's go." Ghost says as he climbs out.

The others climb out after him and follow him down the halls. "Okay, we're almost at the storage room." Ghost whispers. They stopped in front of a set of gold and Titanium doors.

"How do we get through this?" Doc and Luka groan.

Ghost ignores them and jams his glowing hands between the doors. He starts to separate them. Gai, Marvelous, Joe, and Ahim start helping. Once the doors are separated Ghost collapses. Ahim and Gai catch him and help hold him up. "T-thanks…" As the crew head into the room they instantly see their things.

"There they are!" Luka says as they rush towards their stuff. Ghost looks towards the corner and sees a silver pendant, a pale blue staff, and a small bag. He picks them up and puts the pendant on. Suddenly the strange creatures come in. "Dang, Raizids, the grunts of the Raizon." Ghost swears under his breath.

The six of them get in front of Ghost. "We'll handle this." Joe says. They all shout at the same time. "Gokai change!" They change into a set of matching outfits.

"GokaiRed." Marvelous says.

"GokaiBlue." Joe says.

"GokaiYellow." Luka says.

"GokaiGreen." Doc says.

"GokaiPink." Ahim says.

"GokaiSilver." Gai says.

Marvelous says. "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger." They start fighting.

"I-I have to help them…" Ghost reaches into the bag and pulls out a small blue orb. "Yes!" He places it in his pendant and taps it. "Tatari time!" Ghost transforms into an ethereal blue colored suit.

Ghost exclaims as he charges forward with the staff. "Tatariger, TatariBlue!" Ghost splits the staff in half and forms a set of nunchucks. He starts bashing the Raizids. Soon the Gokaigers pull out a large gun and plug their keys into it. Ghost reassembles his staff and changes it into a canon. Both groups charge their weapons. "Gokai Galleon Buster! Special charge!"

"Spectral beam cannon! Spirit beam!"

Both weapons fire powerful blasts at the Raizids and destroy them. Ghost collapses.

Marvelous speaks up. "Gai; you, Joe, and Ahim take Ghost to his ship. We'll return to the galleon and meet up with you later." They nod. "Right." Gai and Ahim pick Ghost up and carry him while Joe leads the way.

As they travel down the hall, Joe destroys any Raizid that they encounter until they arrive at the spare hanger. As they start crossing, Raizids storm into the hanger.

"Gai, I'm gonna need help with this." Joe says.

"Got it. Ahim, could you…." Gai says.

"Of course, you two just keep the Raizids away." Ahim says as she helps Ghost to the ship. "What is this ship?"

"Earthlings would classify it as a Canadair CF-5. It's a jet plane with a multitude of missiles, bombs, and rockets. I modified it to have more weapons and carry more people." Ghost says.

Ahim helps ghost into the plane and leads him to the controls. Once ghost sits down he pulls out his crystal and places it in the center of the controls and the plane powers up.

"Joe! Gai! It's time to go!" Ahim calls as the plane starts moving.

As the plane takes off Joe and Gai grab two of the ropes and climb up and into the plane.

"Glad you could make it." Ghost says. "Let's give them something to remember…." Ghost starts firing lasers at the Raizids as the plane exits the hanger. As soon as they see the Gokai Galleon Ghost turns around and charges at the Zagnyack ship. "Eat this you junk froakies!" Ghost fires multiple powerful lasers into the ship and turns away at the last second. Once they gain on the Galleon they fly along next to it.

"Where are we going?" Gai asks.

Ghost smirks. "To meet the lost sentai; the Gōsuto Sentai Tatariger."

* * *

**MoC: What do you think?**

**Marvelous: Not as good as food.**

**Ghost: Finally! So we're meeting the Tatarigers in the next chapter right?**

**MoC: Right. Review time!**

Son of Whitebeard chapter 2: fancinating story

**MoC: Thanks.**

ZJohnson chapter 1: I am not puny! But yeah some of the Japanese versions of power rangers are better. I love this and you! Keep it up!

**MoC: Love you too Z (She's my girlfriend.) and I will.**

ZJohnson chapter 2: Why so much cliff of the hanger?!, and yes it was showy. You know how to pull it off*smiles and kisses your cheek*

**MoC: I like suspense, so sue me. Thanks, and, not in public...*blushes***

**Ahim: Please tell us what you think. It will make this story better.**


	4. Sentai and Sentai and, Rangers?

**MoC: Hello everybody. I'm back.**

**Gai: Time for more Sentai!**

**Marvelous: Master of Chaos owns nothing. Now, let's make this showy.**

* * *

As the two ships sail through space, Ghost opens a communication channel with the GokaiGalleon.

"Captain Marvelous. When we arrive at my comrades' ship you will be welcomed in. Anyone who fights the forces of evil is welcomed." Ghost says as they approach a giant grey and white castle in space.

"Ghost. What is that?" Ahim asks.

"That is our base. We found it after it fell through an interdimensional warp." Ghost explains.

After they enter the castle and land, Ghost sees six people running towards him as he exits the plane and runs over and hugs one of the girls. Upon inspection the girl is 5'7" with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Jasmine!" Ghost exclaims as he kisses her passionately.

Doc looks at them in confusion. "I'm confused. Why is he kissing her?"

Luka sighs and Ahim smiles. "They're together in a relationship Doc."

Doc looks even more confused. "But he's white, and she's black…"

Luka smacks him behind the head. "If they want to be together. Who's going to stop them?"

Doc rubs the back of his head. "I guess you're right Luka."

The other five figures turn to look at the space pirates. A guy in ripped jeans and covered in motor oil steps forward. "Who are you guys?"

The pirates pull out their cellulars and keys. Marvelous smirks. "We'll show you."

They stand side by side and get ready. "Gokai change!" They morph into their suits. "Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!"

One of the guys steps forward. He has brown hair with a red streak in it. "Interesting, I am Amarande Altair."

Ghost stands next to him. "How about we show them our surprise Amarande?"

Jasmine stands on Amarande's other side. "Let's do it. I am Jasmine Richardson….."

The person with the ripped jeans steps forward. "I am Bane Rouge…"

A girl with white hair steps forward. "I am Raven Flame…."

A guy with silver and black windswept hair stands next to her. "I am Wolf Gust…."

A guy with gold and red flaming hair steps forward. "I am Strife Goldfire….."

They all reveal silver pendants and pull out crystals. Amarande pulls his out last. "Together we are….." They put the crystals in their pendants and a circle appears beneath them. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, White, Black, and Gold pillars of light engulf them as ghosts surround them and head towards their faces. When the light fades the ghosts have formed masks on their faces. "Gōsuto Sentai Tatariger!"

Both groups walk forward and introduce themselves. After the introductions Ghost slips away. Gai and Joe follow him. When they find him they see that he is in a giant training room full of giant swinging axes, barbed wire, crocodile pits, mine fields, and poison darts embedded in the walls. Ghost charges through the room and narrowly avoids each obstacle. At the end a group of robots appear and start attacking him. He easily vanquishes them and turns towards the two of them. "Hey guys!" He runs over and the obstacles retract into the ceiling, floor, and walls. Joe looks around impressed. Ghost stretches. "What are you guys doing here?"

They look at him. "We wanted to see if you wanted to train with us….."

Ghost smiles. "Of course." He walks to the center of the room. "Who's first?"

Joe walks forward. "I will." He charges at Ghost and executes a deadly combo of swings which Ghost expertly dodges and leaps into the air.

"I've been inspired by my home of Earth and its creations. I shall not lose with my skills. Behold my true might." Ghost says as he pulls a blue crystal out of his pouch. "Go Galactic!" Ghost places the crystal on the other side of his pendant and changes.

Gai gasps. "Look, he changed into GingaBlue of Gingaman!"

"No, he's different than GingaBlue….." Joe says as he readies himself.

Ghost lands and draws his sword. "Quasar saber!" He rushes forward and counters and blocks every attack made by Joe, soon he pulls out a light. "Lights of Orion! Activate!" A special set of gauntlets appear on Ghost's hands, his armor gets upgraded and an elaborate cross-guard appears on the saber. He charges with renewed speed and manages to beat Joe, once Ghost changes back he smiles. "That was fun."

Gai grins. "My turn!" He creates a key that looks like a golden anchor and changes. "GooookaiSilver, Gold Mode!" Golden armor appears on his legs and chest. "Prepare to face the power of my gold mode." Gai says as he walks forward. Ghost laughs. "Okay, you can try, but I have something similar." He pulls out a silver and gold crystal and places them in. "It's morphing time. Go! Go! Silver Super Megaforce Ranger!" Gai pauses as he looks back at himself. "How is this possible?" "Legendary sixth ranger mode!" Ghost says as he changes into an exact copy of Gai.

"How in the universe?" Joe says as Ghost's spear glows.

"Final Strike! Sixth Ranger finisher!" Ghost says as he unleashes a devastating attack against Gai.

"Gokai Legendream!" Gai shouts as MegaSilver, GaoSilver, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, and Gosei Knight appear next to him and aim their guns at the attack. They shoot and DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak, and Shinken Gold slash the attack to pieces and unleash a devastating combo on Ghost. Ghost doesn't realize until the last second that Gai appeared next to him and has unleashed a devastation blow to him. Ghost goes flying and hits the wall hard. He lands on the floor and changes back. "N-not bad GokaiSilver."

"Tell me, how were you able to change into past sentai?" Joe asks.

"H-help me to the break room and I'll tell you all." Ghost says.

They nod and help carry Ghost down the hall.

* * *

**MoC: Okay guys, Super Megaforce Silver and the blue lost galaxy ranger have appeared. Yes, I know they are not Sentai and that I probably messed some stuff up, but trust me on this. I have a plan.**

**ZJohnson: That can't be good.**

**MoC: *pouts***

**ZJohnson: I'm sorry sweetie... *kisses me softly***

**Ahim: That's sweet. Can anybody guess what that castle is?**

**ZJohnson: I know! It's! *I clamp a hand over her mouth***

**MoC: Ignore her for the moment.**

**Gai: Review time!**

Son of Whitebeard chapter 3: looking forward to their introduction next chapter

**MoC: I hope you like their intro.**

ZJohnson chapter 3: This was great! And I'll kiss you as much as I want! *kisses your cheek multiple times* Keep this up! I can't wait for the next!

**MoC: *blushes* Your wait is over.**

**Luka: Review or I'll gut every one of you. Except for you ZJohnson.**

**MoC: What sentai is your favorite?**


	5. Sentai keys?

**MoC: Hey guys sorry for the wait. I've been busy with things like my other stories.**

**ZJohnson: That's okay, shall we begin?**

**Marvelous: Let's make this showy.**

**Ghost: Master of Chaos only partially owns parts of what's coming up. He owns the Tatarigers and the plot though.**

* * *

As soon as they entered the break room Ghost was tackled by Jasmine.

"Ghost! What in the name of the Sentai happened to you?!" She starts kissing him passionately. All of the Gokaigers sit on one of the couches while the Tatarigers sit on another.

"So, you were going to explain?" Joe asks.

"Yes, you see…." Ghost begins.

"Wait! Before you begin I must apologize to both you and your girlfriend Ghost, I was just unaccustomed to your relationship and was very surprised as it is different from my home planet." Doc says.

"That's okay Doc, I understand." Ghost says as he continues. "Anyway, have you guys heard of the legendary war?" He asks.

"Of course, the first battle between the Zangyack and the Super Sentai." Marvelous says.

"Yes, well it began on that day…." Ghost says.

**(Flashback)**

Ghost and Jasmine are walking along happily and sharing loving kisses.

"I love you Ghost Watcher." Jasmine says as she hugs him.

"I love you too my angel." Ghost says as he twirls her around in the air. Suddenly lasers hit the ground and explosions happen everywhere. They look up and see many battleships coming towards earth and Zangyack marching down the streets. Ghost gets in front of Jasmine. "I'll protect you." Suddenly they look up and see the Goseigers leap over them. The Sentai group lands and looks at them.

"You have to get out of here!" GoseiRed shouts.

Ghost nods and runs off with Jasmine. After a while of running they arrive at a field and see all the Sentai gathered. AkaRed stands in front of the group.

"Fellow Sentai, we have to join our powers in order to stop this invasion. He will have to lose our powers forever but it is necessary to provide peace for the planet." AkaRed says as they all nod. They glow and concentrate their power on the armada. Their combined efforts defeat the armada and their morphing powers are spread across the galaxy. The two teenagers watch in amazement as the Sentai members walk away.

"Wow, that was amazing." Jasmine says as she looks at Ghost.

Ghost nods. "Yeah, that was amazing."

A week later they are walking down a quiet street when they see some Zangyack.

"I'll handle this." Ghost says as he pulls a pair of nunchucks out of his back pocket and charges.

Jasmine rushes past him with a katana in hand. She leaps and brings the sword in a spinning arc down on the Zangyack. Ghost joins in and smashes their heads in. Soon they're standing back to back.

"Should we do it?" Ghost asks.

"Yes, we're outnumbered and surrounded. We have to." Jasmine says as her hands glow a bright yellow.

Ghost nods as his hands glow a dark blue. "Aura typhoon!" They link hands and jump, they spin at super speeds and a large whirlwind picks up the Zangyack and hurls them into space. The two of them land on the ground and smile at each other before they pass out.

**(Ghost's Dream)**

Ghost is walking along a beach next to a peaceful ocean. He turns and looks at it.

"Wow, it's the most peaceful thing I've ever seen…" Ghost says as he sits down.

"Yes it is….." A voice says from behind him. Ghost turns around and sees all the members of the Super Sentai.

"What the, how are you all here?" Ghost asks. He turns and sees seven armored figures walk up.

"Now is not the time, there is an ancient evil rising again. The Raizon are starting to break their seal and will escape soon. We all need your help." One of the armored figures says.

"But how? I'm just an average kid." Ghost says.

"That is not true. The two of you together have some unique skills, skills that can qualify as Sentai skills." AkaRed says.

"M-me, a Sentai member?" Ghost mutters.

"Not just that, but we are going to reveal to you an ancient secret. The secret of the Sentai Knights." AkaRed says.

The armored figures speak as one. "Once, long ago the dimensions were all as one. All groups celebrated and played happily, this was the land of Sentai…. There was another land called the land of Raizon, both groups got along until the Raizon appointed a new emperor. They and the forces of darkness almost destroyed everything if not for the Sentai Knights and a loyal group of followers wielding mythical weapons. The two groups fought until a legendary blade was created and nearly destroyed the fabric of the universe, instead, the Sentai Knights sacrificed themselves yet the universe was split up into multiple dimensions. These dimensions have many different guardians who are destined to protect it against the darkness and the Raizon. We are the Sentai Knights."

Ghost stares as he tries to comprehend everything he heard. Finally after he accepts it he nods. "Okay, so let me get this straight. You guys are ancient Sentai said to be lost forever, your enemies will return soon to destroy the universe, you want me to be a Sentai member and fight them? Sounds great, sign me up." He grins.

"Excellent, now we are going to grant you the powers of the three dimensions." AkaRed says as he opens a portal, suddenly identical Sentai groups walk out. "These are the Power Rangers; they are the Super Sentai's inter-dimensional counterparts. We all lost our morphing abilities and our mechas, or Zords as the Rangers call them. We are now granting you the use of the spirit of the Sentai and Rangers so you can fight the Raizon; you are now a member of the Gōsuto Sentai Tatariger. Your mechas will be able to change into any past ones of ours."

Five of the seven figures walk forward. "Now, we shall give you the powers of the dimension that we became a part of." They summon five giant keys and place them in the ground before him. "In your hand take this key. So long as you have the making, then with this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be, and you will find me friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Ghost grabs the blades as a golden light surrounds him, he feels the knowledge of the Sentai, Rangers, and the armored figures flowing through him as he regains consciousness.

**(End Ghost's dream)**

Ghost stands up and sees Jasmine next to him, he smiles and kisses her. "You were awesome."

She blushes. "Thanks." She looks around and sees twenty Zangyack surrounding them. They both look down and see that they have a pouch and silver pendants. They look in the pouches and each pull out a crystal. They instinctively put the crystals in the pendants and they morph. They both summon giant keys; Ghost's has many eerie symbols and is gold and black, Jasmine's looks the same except it is white and silver. They take out the Zangyack just when five flying bikes hover next to them with riders on them. The riders get off and approach the two.

"Very impressive you two, I assume you guys are the two newest and final members to the Tatarigers?" The red figure says. They nod and he smiles. "Excellent, let's return to our headquarters and we can celebrate." Ghost and Jasmine instinctively throw their keys into the air and they come down as motorcycles. The two get on and follow the Tatarigers to their base.

**(End flashback)**

* * *

**MoC: How was it?**

**ZJohnson: That was awesome!**

**Marvelous: It was extremely showy.**

**MoC: Thanks, before I get to the reviews I shall say that I have a poll up to decide which of my stories I should focus on finishing first.**

ZJohnson chapter 4: Yay! I'm an individual! And you put me in the story! Please update this more!*hugs you gently*

**MoC: *hugs you back* I plan on it.**

Son of Whitebeard chapter 4: crissiver

**MoC: A crossover like you wouldn't believe.**

AKA99 chapter 4: I don't really have a favorite Sentai, but the ones I enjoy the most are gokaiger, kyoryuger, and toqger

**MoC: I agree on those, except for kyoryuger, I hate the dancing before you morph, it treats them like a joke. I prefer Go-Busters over them.**

**ZJohnson: What are the toqger?**

**MoC: You would like them Z, they are train Sentai.**

**ZJohnson: *squeals* Trains!**

**Ahim: Tell us what you think of this chapter in the reviews, or show us with a favorite or follow.**


	6. Apologies

**MoC: I am terribly sorry everybody for not updating in such a long time, I've just had lots of personal issues and writers' block lately. Don't worry, I don't plan on quitting these stories or any future ones, but unfortunately I need some time to figure out where the story is headed. I'm busy working on bits and pieces of the final battles for each section of the grand scheme of things. While I sort things out I might, emphasis on "might", start doing YouTube videos just like the X-Keepers. (For those of you who don't know, the X-Keepers are a group of 5 people who discuss Kingdom Hearts related stuff along with other games. They are HMK, Cynical from TheGamersJoint, SkywardWing, VoltEditzz, and Soraalam. These guys are amazing and if you haven't checked them out I highly recommend it.) I also might do one of those random ToD/Q&amp;A stories. Until you guys hear from me on my main stories check for that stuff. Also check out my Deviantart page for stuff related to my fanfics, I'm roxas986 on it.**


End file.
